Crown Jewel: Dust Conspiracy
by Rook-385
Summary: Weiss is part of the nobility of Atlas, but years after a major war she is forced to marry Jaune Arc, the worrior and heir to a noble family in Vale. The two are soon thrust into a journey that neither would forget, one with a silver-eyed survivor and a black-haird mercenary. At least there aren't monsters trying to kill all of human and faunus kind!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Weiss sighed as the ship rocked to the right. She had been traveling south for a couple of days now, on some stupid mission from her father, the Duke of Mantle.

"Good morning, Your Grace." Her attendant, Klien began with a slight bow, "I have just been informed that we will be arriving in Vale by midday."

The Schnee glanced up at the sky and saw the sun was only a quarter of the way to midday. She sighed.

"Well, we expect there to at least be some form of negativity to your arrival, the war has just ended after all." Klien informed the princess, "But overall we expect a warm welcome from those who you'll be staying with."

The Arc Family, one of the royal families of Vale, and the most powerful family in Vale (besides the King's of course). Her father had faced Nicholas Arc in the war and defeated him at the siege of Arcon, the ancestral home of the Arc family.

From what she had been told, Nicholas Arc managed to buy enough time and kill enough men to force her father to retreat when Lord Winchester arrived a day later. However, Nicholas Arc was killed in the battle, taking down countless soldiers.

"Do we have anything that can help ease the Arcs, if I'm correct Nicholas has just been buried." Weiss glanced over her shoulder and toward Klien, "I want to make a good impression."

"I believe that simply apologizing and laying flowers at his grave would be a good way to start," Klien answered after a moment of silence, "These sort of scars don't heal easily, I'm sure you understand."

The princess's grip grew on the wooden railing in front of her, "Scars don't heal, they mend."

As midday came around they made their way into the port of Vale. It was enclosed by a small seawall with the entrance flanked by two large Lighthouses on either side. Weiss could see soldiers walking in the balconies on patrol, she turned her eyes toward the city itself.

Near the port there were several large buildings with the royal banner marking their importance, she assumed it was inspecting the imports and exports before they were sent out to where they needed to go.

Her eyes moved toward the city itself, which was blocked by a wall twenty feet in height. However what was visible from behind the wall was a variety of clocktowers, churches, and the King's palace.

The King's palace was a tower in the center of Beacon Castle, a fort and training ground for fresh troops and home of the royal guards.

With a slow lurch forward, the ship slowed to a stop and lowered the ramp down to the dock. When Weiss turned her gaze to those waiting for her she saw two different banners and a variety of soldiers.

One of the banners was the Royal Valen banner, two axes in a crossguard over a green shield. The other banner was that of the Arc family, two golden crescent moons over a white background.

The Valen guards wore a variety of plate armor with large Shields and Spears while the Arc soldiers wore a white cloak with their emblem embroidered onto it, with chainmail underneath and armed with a shield and sword.

In front of the formation was a tall blonde man, she guessed he was around her age. He wore a large white cloak that was draped behind him (she assumed the Arc emblem was on it as well) an iron chest plate, boots, and gauntlets. In his right hand, his hand rested on his blade, in his left he held a white kite shield with the Arc emblem. To his right was a large man, about a head taller than the blonde. He wore a full suit of armor with the Arc symbol on his chest, sheathed on the left side of his hip was a longsword.

"Welcome to Vale, Your Grace," The blonde gave a slight bow, "My name is Jaune Arc, head of the Arc household, can I assume your journey here was without incident?"

Weiss sized up the man, Jaune Arc. The son of Nicholas Arc, now head of the House of Arc and the first Vale official to meet her on her journey.

"You may assume so, Your Grace." Weiss finally answered the blonde, with a small nod, "How has Vale fared since the war?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed slightly and he straightened his back, "The Kingdom is stronger than ever, your grace," the blonde glanced at the man next to him.

"This man is Ser Hawthorn, a friend of my father," Jaune introduced, "He will lead us to the King's palace, where you will meet with the royal court and talk of the purpose of your mission here in Vale." Weiss nodded, Jaune continued, "After that, we will make our way to the Arc mansion here in the city, where you will be located during your time here."

"That sounds good," Weiss smiled, "when do

We get started?"

Jaune smiled for the first time since she had arrived, "Right away."

As the two groups merged, Weiss took one last look at the port and noticed a man with a cane in a white coat and red-rimmed hat taking crates with an Atlassian label, maybe dust? She smiled at the amount of shipping coming in, and how much was getting handed off. It seems as though trade between their two nations were still intact.

The girl turned back to the matter at hand and made her way further into the port, which changed from a bustling trading port to a slum and tavern filled ward of the city. The people who she managed to see were skinny, too skinny, and their cold eyes dripped in hatred as she walked by. They knew she was a Schnee, an Atlassian, a descendent of those who had brought war and starvation to their lands and families.

As for the tavern, Weiss could see a group of sailors leaning back and showing the bottoms of their cups to the sky. Although the usually celebratory noises were still present she could see the many frowns and gazes directed toward her, yet another group of people who's hoping her father had managed to destroy.

"Your people aren't welcome here, Schnee." The large knight told Weiss, "Let's hope they don't get any ideas."

The group proceeded through the large gates and into the main city, the first thing she saw was the destroyed buildings that were being rebuilt. Weiss sighed and kept pace with the group, making their way through the market place.

"How's reconstruction going?" Weiss asked, scanning the many buildings being rebuilt.

"It's been slow," Jaune answered, "His majesty is spending most of the money he has trying to help speed things up."

Weiss nodded, "That's good."

The city's center was bustling with people and exchanges taking place. Weapons for adventures, food for families, books for scholars, it was almost intimidating.

Their group pierced through the crowd with very little stopping their group. Other than a few odd and suspicious looks they seemingly passed through invisible to the citizens.

Finally, after almost ten minutes of walking through the city, they found themselves in Beacon Academy. The shadow of the King's tower loomed over them, the sounds of footsteps approached them.

A woman in a green cloak made their way up to the group, she had blonde hair pulled back into a bun and electrifying green eyes. What she had underneath the cloak, Weiss didn't know, she assumed a sword and armor.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," She introduced herself, "I am his majesty's advisor and the royal mage, I have been assigned to take Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee to him immediately."

Hawthorne glanced at the guards that were still clustered around the two and sighed, "You heard what the lady said, get moving!"

The guards soon left and made their way back to their posts, meanwhile, Jaune and Weiss followed Goodwitch into the tower.

When Weiss entered the tower she took a look around and scanned her surroundings. The ground floor was made up of an ornate tile design that made up the royal insignia of Vale, two crossed axes over a shield. The room was supported by olive green marble pillars with matching rugs. Throughout the room were stands and paintings of Vale's culture, anything ranging from iconic armor and weaponry to books and paintings sat in this room. On the flanks of the entrance were staircases that lead up to the second floor and beyond.

"You two, wait here." Goodwitch ordered, "His majesty will arrive momentarily until then feel free to look at the exhibits."

The older blonde turned away from the duo and made her way up one of the staircases. When Weiss turned back to the Arc, he had already left her side and made his way over to a glass case by the far wall.

The Schnee grumbled to herself and made her way to the nearest exhibit. It was a painting of a burly man in a large suit of armor, he looked very tired but confident. When her eyes turned to the name it read, King Ozma I.

She proceeded down the line of exhibits, finding maps, books of science, math, and literature. Staffs, halberds, and ornate robes of previous kings, and even a couple of fake Grimm. Finally, Weiss arrived at Jaune's side, finding nothing but a sword and shield. The sword had a simple steel blade with a gold crossguard and a blue hilt and a white shield with two golden crescent moons.

"It was my father's," Jaune told the girl next to him, "He died during the battle of Arcon, defending the palace against your father and his forces."

Weiss glanced at the sword and then back toward the blonde, "If it's your father's why don't you have it?"

Jaune opened his mouth to speak but closed it. With a small sigh, he turned away from Weiss and made his way over to a map of Vale, "It belongs here."

The sounds of footsteps stopped any more questions as the two turned to see the king. Once the monarch entered the room Jaune immediately dropped to one knee and bowed to his monarch.

He wore an olive green coat over a brown shirt and green tights. The man leaned on a cane that was black with a silver handle. The handle was decorated with a floral pattern that also had several clock gears inside of it. Atop his grey hair was a silver crown with a single emerald jewel in the center.

"Good to see you again, Jaune," The King smiled at the bowing Arc, "Stand, no need to bow to friends."

Glynda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Ozpin turned his gaze to Weiss, who curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee the Duke of Mantle," Ozpin responded, "I take it your father sent you?"

Weiss shook her head, "No, your majesty, it was King Ironwood himself."

Ozpin smiled, "Good, we have a lot to do if we are to succeed in bringing a lasting peace between Atlas and Vale."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Weiss smiled, standing up once more.

The king made his way over to an exhibit of an Ursa minor, "During the war, there were major Grimm attacks throughout the continent, thousands of innocents died." He was quiet for a moment before he made his way over to a banner of Vale, "When the Atlassian army breached the northern wall of the city and fought us to a standstill it was the Grimm that ended the war, not the soldiers, generals, or King's. It was the Grimm."

He continued toward Nicholas's sword and shield, "When the Grimm had been defeated and we looked at what was left and who had died we threw down our weapons and stopped the fighting."

"That must have been horrible," Weiss made her way to the King's side, "There must be something I can do to help, get resources from Mantle, send funding, maybe increase the guard for the city?"

"No." Ozpin shook his head, "You being here is enough, Ironwood assured me that the marriage of the two royal houses would bring peace, and I agree."

The color drained from Weiss' face as she looked at Jaune, he looked just as bewildered as her.

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Agreement

Chapter 2: The Agreement

"WHAT?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "You two didn't know?"

Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I'm sorry, your majesty, but for me to marry an Atlassian?" He pointed to the Schee, "But her, _her_, of all people!"

"This reaction is exactly why it needs to happen," Ozpin shook his head and walked away from the two with a sigh, "Your reactions reflect the relationship between our two kingdoms, something which we need to heal." He sighed and continued, "The path to peace is a rocky and unclear one, for both our kingdoms, we need to make it to the end or the Grimm will wipe humanity off the map."

"How can we being married help the situation between our two Kingdoms?" Weiss asked the monarch, Jaune was about to ask the same thing.

Ozpin didn't look at them, "It gives them hope." The monarch turned back toward the two of them, "You two will be wed on the day of the winter solstice, I suggest you get to know each other better or else you two will just cause divisions within our two kingdoms."

The monarch turned away once again and left the room, leaving the two bewildered teens alone.

A blanket of silence fell onto the two.

After a moment Jaune glanced at his father's sword and sighed, "Well, I think it's time we return to the mansion, what do you say?"

Weiss glanced as the blonde and let out a small groan, "Fine, let's get this over with."

The two made their way out of the tower and back into the courtyard, managing to find the Arc guard detail standing nearby. At closer inspection, Jaune could see Ser Hawthorne talking to several members of the city guard. As the two got closer he was able to hear a portion of their conversation.

"They expect to see you tomorrow morning," The city guard sounded urgent.

"What's going on, soldier?" Jaune asked once he was only a few feet away from the city guard, Hawthorne's eyes widened for a moment before he stood in front of the guard.

"He's bringing me an invitation to meet with Lord Henry Serin tomorrow morning," Hawthorne shrugged, "He needs my assistance."

Weiss tilted her head, "Henry Serin, who's he?"

The guard scowled at Weiss, "there is much you need to learn, Schnee! I bet-"

Hawthorne grabbed the man's shoulder and shook his head, which silenced the man. With a huff, he turned and walked away from the group.

"Well," Hawthorne sighed, "I think we should get back home, Jaune, before the city folk begin to share his sentiment."

"I agree," Jaune turned back toward Weiss and gave a small smile, he held out a hand, "Shall we?"

Weiss crossed her arms, "I can walk on my own."

The guard reformed around Jaune and Weiss as they made their way out of the courtyard and back into the marketplace.

Instead of turning back toward the docks, they took a path that leads them to the northern end of the city. The path lead through grumbling crowds, angry mobs, and into a calmer, more familiar, area for Weiss.

They passed through large iron gates and into the upper-class area, most of the guards stayed behind to watch the gate. This left Jaune, Weiss, and Hawthorne to continue toward the Arc mansion.

"Tell me, Ms. Schnee," Hawthorne began, "What you tell me about the Grimm."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the large man but didn't interject.

"I know that they are beasts of darkness and that they hunt humans." Weiss went silent for a moment, "They also respond to negative emotions and can kill a great number of soldiers before any knight can kill them."

Jaune stopped walking and turned toward the Schnee, "You speak as if you've seen it."

Weiss' arms tightened around her, "Let's just get to the mansion."

They continued until they reached the courtyard of the large building. There were large trees with Scarlet red leaves, each leaf slowly fell to the ground, creating a very surreal image.

"Where is this tree from?" Weiss turned to the two behind her, "Is it from the Forever Fall Forest?"

"Yes." Jaune stood next to Weiss, "It was a gift from the King… for my father's service during the war, I'm surprised you know about the forest."

"I read up on a lot of Vale knowledge, including geography," Weiss frowned and sighed when she turned back toward the tree, "Your father probably did a lot of great things in the name of the King, people on both sides fought for what they believe in," She turned toward Jaune and was silent for a moment, "Let's hope that we make their sacrifices mean something."

They continued on their way to the entrance of the large building. Above the two large wooden doors were two banners hanging above the door, flanking it. They were the Arc emblem.

"Welcome to the Arc Estate, Miss Schnee." Hawthorne spoke once he opened the door, "Jaune will show you to your quarters."

By the time the sun had fallen and night had dawned on the city, bathing it in darkness. While many were turning in for the night, Jaune was not one of those people. The blonde stood on his balcony and gazed out at Forever Fall, deep in thought.

"Hey, kid." Hawthorne made his way out onto the balcony, no longer in his armor but a Scarlet tunic, and brown cloak.

Jaune glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "Hey Hawthorne, what are you doing up so late?"

The large man made his way to the railing of the balcony, he gazed at the shattered moon in the sky, "Thinking."

Jaune smiled and turned his gaze back toward the forest. How many Grimm sat just beyond his sight? One hundred? Thousands? Or just a score?

When Vale's wall was breached during the war, he remembered the chaos. The screaming only made it worse, more Grimm to fight and kill. However, the enemy General Ironwood suddenly helped the city, rather than withdrawing troops and letting the city burn.

The days after had been chaotic, they had to fix the wall, heal the wounded, and to create a lasting peace.

Jaune sighed, at the rate, things were going he wasn't sure if peace could be kept.

"What do you think of the Schee Girl?" Hawthorne asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I think…" Jaune trailed off for a moment, "I think she's nice, she's been nothing but considerate so far."

Hawthorne made a face at those words, "I don't know how much of a help she'll be."

"She'll help," Jaune turned around to his friend, "At the very least she'll bring more money into Vale through trade."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's from Atlas," Hawthorne shook his head, "The same kingdom that killed thousands, the same kingdom that allowed Grimm to kill hundreds, the same kingdom that murdered your father."

"You think I don't know that!" Jaune asked, "I know what Atlas has done! But I also know that she didn't commit those acts! But at the same time, my father was killed by her's!" He turned away from Hawthorne and stared at the Forever Fall Forest, "She is here to try and bridge the gap between our two kingdoms, I intend to help her

"All she's going to do is divide us, you saw how those people looked at her!" Hawthorne protested, "They know she is part of the country that killed their families, children, and friends."

"We can't change that, Hawthorne." Jaune turned his eyes back toward the knight, "Scars don't heal, but they can be mended."

"I promise you, this woman will become an enemy to the kingdom," Hawthorne began, "I promised your father I would protect you from those who would do you harm."

"And you can stand by that pledge." Jaune reassured him, "But she is not and will not be my enemy."

Hawthorne sighed, he opened his mouth to respond but turned away and left the balcony.

While Jaune and Hawthorne had been talking, Weiss had been getting her room in order. She moved her dresses into a large closet, her shoes soon followed. Her jewelry was put in a box on the dresser in front of the mirror.

She glanced out the nearby window and into the city for a moment before letting out a small sigh. Why him? Why did it have to be him? Why did her father have to get involved in the war? And most of all, why did his father have to die?

She'd be surprised if he ended up liking her at all.

"So you're the Schnee." A voice suddenly spoke up.

Weiss whirled around and took a step toward a box at the foot of her bed, but stopped when she saw a somewhat familiar woman. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, both just a few shades darker than Jaune's, however, instead of a smile all she was greeted with, was a frown. She wore a white dress, that ended just above the ground, with a short red coat over it.

"My name is Princess Weiss Schnee of Mantle," Weiss responded, "Who is it I am making acquaintance with?"

"You're just as uptight as they say you are," The blonde made her way into the room and took a short glance at the many different wares that Weiss had brought with her from Mantle. She scoffed when she saw the many different dresses, "How many parties do you think you'll be going to?"

The woman's eyes turned back to Weiss, "How many parties do you pompous Atlassian's have anyway?"

Weiss crossed her arms, "Like I would know."

"Well you should," The blonde spoke as she passed Weiss to look out the window, "Aren't all of you so rich you throw a party in the morning, afternoon, and evening?"

Weiss scoffed at the notion, "Hardly."

"So then why do you have so many dresses?" The woman asked.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Weiss wondered.

"Maybe because there's someone from the country that killed my father, in my home," The woman offered, "So I'll ask again, why do you have so many dresses."

"I don't see why that is any of your business," Weiss sighed, "maybe I just like to wear dresses."

The blonde turned back toward the window with a scoff, "I know why you're here."

Weiss tilted her head slightly, "Do you?"

"You're here because you have to marry my brother." The blonde answered.

"But do you know why I have to marry him?" Weiss questioned the blonde woman.

"Some lie about bringing peace." She responded, "It all ends the same way."

"And how's that?" Weiss narrowed her eyes, "I assume you mean war?"

"Yes, I do." The blonde was still gazing out the window, "And hundreds will die, cities would burn, _this_ city will burn."

"I assure you, I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening," Weiss told the girl, "Vale wasn't the only one to suffer from the war."

"Did you lose someone?" The blonde finally turned to look at the Schnee, "Because as far as I know, all you lost was money!" The girl began to make her way to Weiss, "MEANWHILE I LOST FRIENDS TO ATLASSIAN, MY SISTER TO GRIMM, AND MY FATHER TO YOU KING!"

She was shaking, like a damn barely able to hold back the wave of tears that were crashing against it. Her eyes meanwhile, held nothing but hatred within them.

"We lost family as well," Weiss began, "But not to Vale, but groups like the White Fang, I know how you're feeling right now, and I am so sorry."

"You don't know shit, Schnee." The woman pushed passed Weiss and toward the door, stopping just short, and glanced over her shoulder, "If you hurt my brother in any way, I will kill you!" She opened the door and shoved her way past her brother.

Jaune glanced over his shoulder as she left. After a moment he turned his head back toward Weiss, "So I see you met Saphron."

"She was very chipper." Weiss crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"She's been that way since…" He trailed off, "Well, are you settled in?"

Weiss gave another glance around her room and shrugged, "Yeah, I will be soon."

Jaune noticed the few things that didn't seem in the right spot, "Do you need any help putting things away?"

"No, I got it." Weiss glanced up at Jaune for a moment, "You can go now, thanks for checking up on me."

Jaune smiled, "No problem, M'lady," he said with a bow, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Jaune walked out of the classroom Weiss smiled once more, Vale couldn't be that bad. Could it?


	3. Chapter 3: Court of Miracles

Chapter 3: The Court of Miracles

When the sun dawned the next day, Hawthorne was the first one awake in the Arc residence. Which was the usual, the man quickly put on a leather tunic, tan pants, and black leather boots. He fastened his longsword onto his belt and began to make his way out into the town.

In the early hours of the morning, not many people were awake. Out of those who were there were mainly shop owners and guards, anyone else was either homeless drunks or individuals who were like-minded and heading to the same place as him.

Hawthorne took a glance around the square and slipped his hood up before proceeding down an alleyway.

The path was filled with others who made their way past rats, dusty crates, and moldy food. Hawthorne brought a wrist over his nose to try and block out the smell.

Finally, the knight saw a sign that read 'The Drunken Huntsman', the place where Henry wanted to meet him.

When he walked in he was immediately met by drunken laughter and the smell of booze. With a glance, he found a group of city guards, including the captain, smugglers, and several others.

Hawthorne made his way past them all and toward the bar, once he sat down on the stool he set down three gold pieces, "A cup of ale please."

The man behind the counter grumbled and poured a cup of ale from the barrel and gave it to Hawthorne, "He'll be here soon, he told me he'd show up late."

The knight raised an eyebrow, "Thanks," The knight took a drink of ale, "You sure?"

At that moment the door opened and revealed a man in luxurious clothes. He had short brown hair and a golden necklace with the Vale royal crest, this man was the Royal Treasurer, Henry Serin.

"Ah, Hawthorne," The man greeted with a smile, "I'm glad to see you took my offer seriously."

Hawthorne stood up from his chair and met the man halfway, "Lord Serin, I at least had to hear what you have to say."

The smaller man gestured to a private booth in the corner of the tavern, "Shall we?"

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Hawthorne asked as he sat down, "It's not every day that a knight gets a summons from a Lord of the Royal Council."

"Some matters are just that important." Henry shrugged as he sat down. His guards quickly stood in the space between the booth and the rest of the tavern.

They now had privacy.

"What matters would need an old knight like me?" Hawthorne laughed, "The only thing I would be good for is a battle plan."

"Not true." The councilman frowned, "There are many who look up to you Hawthorne, many currently in the army as well as those in training."

"While I am grateful for what you have said," Hawthorne narrowed his eyes at the councilman, "I think there's more to it than what you're letting on."

"I will explain everything Ser," Henry warned, "But first you must promise that you won't tell anyone about what we will be discussing."

Hawthorne had a pregnant pause, he didn't like this. For Lord Serin to try and keep a secret and make him swear, it must be important or dangerous, "I swear on my title, I will not discuss what we talk about with anyone."

Henry smiled and leaned down slightly, "What do you feel about the Schnee?"

"I'm not sure yet," The knight answered, "Lord Arc wants me to wait before I decide on her."

"But what do you think?" Henry asked again, "I know you are to follow your Lord, but we are also speaking behind closed doors so to speak."

Hawthorne sighed and looked away. He wanted to abide by his Lord's rules, he wanted to follow the high road. But the cries of citizens and the final words of his friend wouldn't leave his mind.

He remembered the fires and the blood. The ash clinging to the corpses of his comrades. The shocked expression of children clinging to their parents, who would never wake again.

He remembered the smile, the smile on the Schnee general's face as he cut down his friend.

Finally, he remembered how long the walk he had to take, and the look on Jaune's face.

"What do I think?" Hawthorne began after a long pause, "I think if people know what I do, they'll see she's a danger."

"I'm glad you see what we do." Henry smiled.

The knight narrowed his eyes "We?"

The Lord smiled, "The Court of Miracles, a group devoted to the well-being of the Kingdom, no matter the cost."

Hawthorne sat back and tilted his head slightly, "I assume you want someone to join the Court?"

"I feel that you would make a good addition," Henry leaned forward, "We need someone popular among the citizens."

"Why would you?" The knight questioned, "Ozpin is doing a great job repairing the country."

Henry shook his head, "Not true." The knight opened his mouth to protest, but Henry continued, "Most of his resources have gone to the larger cities, while the peasants are left to scrounge for whatever's left." He sighed, "Even with the Huntsmen doing their best, thousands have died from Grimm incursions."

Hawthorne turned his gaze to the nearby window, he scanned the growing group of citizens going about their business.

"We need someone who has enough of a reputation to foster support from the peasants and give them the support they need." Henry implored the Knight.

"If your group is so good," Hawthorne brought his attention back to the Lord, "Why are we 'behind closed doors' as you put it?"

Henry frowned for a split second and sighed, his gaze now out to the now bustling city, "The court offends his majesty," he began, "While he is accepting of many things. He believes that the peasants will rise if given the chance, so by supporting the peasants we fear that we will bring about his wrath."

"So what do you want me to do then?" Hawthorne asked.

"I want you to support our movements and bring it up to Jaune, he is more receptive to you than anyone else." Henry smiled at the knight, "I also think it would be important to spread these ideas to some of the other nobles and knights that will be present at the ball in a couple of days."

Hawthorne nodded, "I will do so, I'm sure Jaune will be a great help in doing so."

Henry stood up and gave a nod toward the knights, "Thanks for meeting with me, Ser Hawthorne, I hope to see you again in the coming days."

Lord Serin made his way out of the tavern, followed by his guards. When he stepped out into the city he made his way to a nearby carriage and got inside.

"So, Hen, how did it go?" A ginger-haired male smiled, the thick smell of tobacco filled Henry's lungs. When he sat down he scowled at the man opposite of him.

"Everything went very well," Henry narrowed his eyes at the man, "You can tell your boss that Hathorne is with us, for now."

"For now?" The man tilted his head, "What do you mean, for now?"

Henry sighed as the carriage began to move, he couldn't escape this conversation now, "Hawthorne will find out what this organization is actually about sooner or later, and when he does he'll bring the Arc family down on top of us."

"That won't be an issue." The man smiled, "I have my group that could counter that weakened Oum-forsaken family."

"What happens if Huntsmen get involved?" Henry threw his hands up in frustration, "Are your men prepared for the wrath of Huntsmen."

"Hey, hey, hey," The man sushed, "The White Fang are capable of defeating Huntsmen any day of the week."

The man sighed and gazed out of the window, toward the changing scenery, "So where are we going?"

"To meet with another Noble who may align with our views without the cloak and dagger." Henry answered, "Cardin Winchester."

The man raised an eyebrow and took a puff from his cigar, "Winchester…. Remind me, why are they important?"

The treasurer was quiet for a moment, "The Winchesters arrived in Sanus just after the Arc's, they fought over the region for hundreds of years before Vale managed to end the fighting in the War for Mountain Glenn."

"What does that matter?" The man questioned.

"It matters because since the war the Winchester family has been considered second class, in comparison to the Arcs, who hold the favor of the crown," Henry answered matter of factly.

"So we're talking to Lord Winchester, why?" The man asked, sending tobacco smoke toward the treasurer, "To stir up family drama from way in the past?"

"Yes and no," Henry responded, "During the war against Atlas, the Winchester's kept their army near Mountain Glenn to fight off the Grimm, meanwhile the Arcs fought on the Frontline."

"So?" The man asked, "Why is that important?"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FOLLOWING!" Henry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Remember Hen, I handle the business and dagger aspects of this, you handle the funding and cloak," He reminded Henry, "Now, clarify."

Henry sighed and began, "While the arcs were being slaughtered in the battles of Vytal, Arcon, and Vale itself the Winchester's barely lost men against the Grimm." The treasurer took a breath, "So if things get ugly, we must have a strong martial force on our side."

"I agree," the man nodded, "but if things go well we won't need one."

"What do you mean?" Henry narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just say that we're due to have a test fire for our new "product" soon," The man laughed, "It's all part of the plan, but I would suggest you avoid the business district later today."

"So, they're ready?" Henry asked, "How many?"

"We have about three made and deployed right now," The man informed Henry, "However, with the help of Junior and his men, I'm pretty sure that we'll be able to make a dozen before the end of the week."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Henry sighed, "The economy is hanging in by a thread as it is!"

"What does that matter?" The man laughed, "It's worth it all in the end right?"

Henry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose once more, "How am I supposed to stay inside the council if the King doesn't trust I can bring the economy back to pre-war levels! If I get fired, our whole operation is over!"

"Wow hen, I didn't know this means so much to you," The man frowned, "However, remember your his isn't the only one riding on the success in this mission!"

"I Know th-"

"I don't think you do!" The man growled, "If things go sideways, you'll have nowhere to go, she will always find you!"

"I don't even know who she is!" Henry began to jab his index finger into the man's silk cloak, "You never explain to me who "she" is and what "she'll" do to me!" Henry sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, "You always assure me things will be fine until something is brought up and mentioned, then you bring "her" up and how she'll "do" something to me!"

"Do you want to know!" The man finally asked.

"Yes, I do!" Henry leaned forward, "I want to know exactly who I'm dealing with! I want to know who the middle-man answers!"

"She's known as the witch," He began, "She's been planning her revenge for hundreds of years."

"Revenge?" Henry thought to himself, "Why would she want revenge?"

"She's had thousands of people serve under her," The man continued, "And she's lead to the destruction of hundreds of towns, cities, and civilizations…" he trailed off and took a breath, his gaze meeting the citizens walking through the streets, "But most importantly, there is no way to stop her, she will destroy everything in her way to get what she wants."

The carriage began to slow to a stop. And inside of the vehicle, the two men looked out to a large building with two banners on either side of the entrance, a golden eagle flying over a grey field.

Henry got up from his seat and sighed, "Wish me luck."

The man only responded with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Check-in

Chapter 4: Check-in

A scream bellowed from a huntsman behind Qrow, who looked in time to see a Beowolf rip the rider away from his horse. The man frowned before turning to the other riders, "KEEP A LOOSE FORMATION!"

The other riders, all Huntsmen, quickly widened the gap between themselves, a few twisted around and fired a couple of crossbow bolts at their tail. The Grimm.

"How far?" A nearby voice asked.

Qrow turned toward the man and smiled, Tai Xiao-Long, "Not too far," Qrow fired a crossbow bolt over the blonde's head, killing a Beowolf in an explosion of fire dust, "Too lazy for a run?"

As the group crest the hill they saw the large walls of Vale, and a good amount of guards patrolling the ramparts.

"Sir!"

Qrow twisted his head to find the source of the shouting and found a whole new pack of Beowolfs on their tale.

"Shit!" Qrow turned his attention back to the wall and cursed his luck. He heard another one of his men scream in pain, "Tai!"

The blonde nodded and grabbed his horn. A deep desperate call echoed out of it, grabbing the attention of the guards on the wall.

Soon enough, arrows began to fly over their heads and into the bodies of the Grimm trailing behind them.

As the number of Grimm slowly decreased the gate was lifted and the group of riders were allowed into the city.

After slowing to a stop Qrow dropped down from his horse and ran his hand down its mane with a sigh. He glanced around his men and then up at the wall, finding two familiar faces, Jaune Arc and Hawthorne, and then a girl he didn't recognize, she had white hair and a blue dress, she seemed familiar.

"Hey, Qrow," Tai called out, "We're all going to go get a drink, wanna join us?"

The huntsman turned and shook his head, "I can't," he gestured toward the King's Tower, "Gotta go report what we found to Oz."

With one final glance to the three on the wall, Qrow turned away from the Huntsmen and began to make his way up toward the palace.

He sighed once he was out of sight of his men, the mission had been a complete failure. Cities and towns had been destroyed, not only that but there were too many Grimm to make a foothold anywhere North of Arcon.

The huntsman continued to make his way to the palace while taking in the sights of the city. There was a multitude of shops, bakeries, clothing, and even dust shops. He smiled when he saw the old man, Qrow had known the man when he was a kid, but it has been a while since he's seen him. He had last been here at the end of the war, six months ago, most of the city had been reduced to ruins back then.

He was happy to see it had returned to something more. With a wave he walked passed the shop, Qrow heard a loud boom before he was flung to the ground. He pulled himself up and scanned his surroundings for the source of the explosion.

His face went pale.

Qrow sprinted toward the flames, pushing those that would hold him back away.

Just before he could step inside another explosion, smaller this time, blew him backward off his feet.

Qrow pushed himself up by his elbows and watched as the fire spread to several other buildings.

"Get the buckets!" Someone yelled.

Suddenly the paralyzed crowd sprinted into action. Running to the nearest wells and filling buckets, others grabbed some dust that had been thrown out from the explosion and hurled it back into the burning building.

Qrow quickly joined in and grabbed his crossbow. He put in an arrow tipped with ice dust and pulled back the trigger.

Immediately the flames on the neighboring house went out and flames were replaced with ice. Qrow holstered his crossbow and ran to get water for the other burning buildings.

He didn't have to, however, a faint humming blew past him and washed over the smoking buildings.

Qrow whirled around and saw the source of the humming, a woman in a green cloak with electrifying green eyes, in her hand was a riding crop that was surrounded by a strange purple energy. She was surrounded by a small escort of soldiers, but it was clear she didn't need them.

She was the court Wizard, Glynda Goodwitch.

Qrow made his way over to her and crossed his arms, "I had that under control."

Glynda shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just be glad that I was here," She glanced over at the now put out fire before turning back toward the Huntsman, "Ozpin asked me to retrieve you when he heard of your return, luckily the fire wasn't too bad…"

Qrow sighed as the woman trailed off, "Just take me to Oz, I have something he needs to know."

The woman frowned and waved her escort forward, they began to trek up to the castle. For a while silence was in the air, Glynda was the one to break it.

"Did you know that a Schnee has arrived in Vale?" She leaned toward the huntsman, her voice barely above a whisper, "She's going to form a union with Jaune Arc."

"Winter?" Qrow asked she shook her head, "Poor boy." He sighed. He glanced up at a portion of the castle that was being rebuilt, "How has it been since I left, has the city recovered?"

"The northern half, yes." The wizard replied with a small huff, "The southern half is lagging, and that's not even mentioning the people's opinions of Oz."

"What do you mean?" Qrow raised an eyebrow, "Has he begun to lose the people's trust?"

"Yes," She said firmly, "We've also found out about groups that are planning a coup, luckily we have a double agent informing us on what's going on."

Qrow took a breath as they entered the courtyard, "Things have changed, haven't they."

The escorts resumed positions guarding the gates and the other two continued into the museum. While Qrow glanced at the many works of art, weapons of warriors and Kings, he continued up the steps into the King's throne room.

The room had six marble pillars on either side of a long walkway leading to the throne. This pathway was marked by a carpet embroidered with the royal insignia. On either side of this walkway were wide open areas made for dancing nobles and tables whenever they had a feast. The walls had three large windows one facing the ocean to the South, and the other facing the Forever Fall Forest to the north.

In a large chair with green velvet fabric cushions sat His majesty of Vale and Mountain, Ozpin. He wore his royal garbs and emerald crown, "Great to see you again, Qrow, I heard that your mission ended a few weeks early."

"This is a closed-door meeting, am I correct?" Qrow glanced over his shoulder toward Glynda. She rolled her eyes and began to shut and lock the doors. Qrow turned his attention back toward the King, "It's all gone."

"What do you mean it's all gone?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Everything North Arcon is gone." He sighed, "towns, villages, farms nothing is left."

"Do you have any idea what destroyed anything?" Glynda made her way away from the door, "Is it a herd of Grimm, or a bandit clan?"

"From the looks of it, Grimm." He glanced over to Glynda, "Arcon has also seen higher levels of Grimm activity, we took out a small herd while we were there," he turned back toward the king, and extended a letter sealed with the arc insignia to him, "They're asking for aid."

Ozpin took it and scanned the letter, a frown forcing itself on his face, "How long have they been suffering attacks such as these?"

"Just after I was sent out," Qrow answered.

Ozpin went quiet and ran and brought a hand to his chin and went quiet, "Glynda, do we have any troops that we can send to support them?"

The woman nodded, "We have a battalion that we can send."

"Set them up with the best equipment we have and send them to Arcon," Ozpin ordered, "Go, we can't allow delay."

The woman nodded and made her way out of the room, a stiff silence swept over the room.

"What about the Silver Order?" Ozpin asked after a few moments, "Are they still on the mountains?"

Qrow shook his head, "No... all that I was able to find were ruins and claw marks."

Ozpin was silent for a moment, his eyes glaring at the floor. From what Qrow knew about Oz's past, he had many friends in the Silver Order. The silver-eyed warriors of legend who had gone into isolation atop The Valen Mountains to the Northeast.

Qrow didn't know much about them, other than a quick run-in with one during his youth, but he hadn't seen her for years. When the Grimm had reached the highest number ever seen, she had used magic that both he and Raven hadn't seen before.

"Was it Grimm?" The monarch asked in a low tone.

"It looks like there were also mages involved, a couple of corpses looked… burned, others looked like they had been poisoned." Qrow sighed, he didn't like thinking back to that day. The smell was horrid, and the silence was haunting.

"Well, I'll have to keep my eye out on the Grimm and mages." Ozpin stood up and made his way over to the window overlooking the city, "I'm sure you heard about the Schnee girl that arrived yesterday."

"Glynda filled me in," Qrow responded, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"If we are to face Salem, we need allies." Ozpin frowned and stared out at his city.

"All due respect Oz, but this is a stupid plan!" Qrow protested, "Atlas just defeated us in a war and destroyed the countryside, and you decided to make one of our least respected Lord's to marry who many would consider the enemy!?"

"This is the best path to take," Ozpin frowned, his gaze still out the window.

"THE BEST PATH TO RUIN YOUR KINGDOM AND START A CIVIL WAR!" Qrow hollered in response, "Your people lost Fathers, sons, daughters, and even daughters to Atlas." He pointed toward the door, "And you brought a SCHNEE into the city!"

Ozpin slowly turned his head toward the Huntsmen, "Thanks for your opinion Qrow, it will be noted."

Ozpin began to make his way toward the throne and Glynda made her way back inside and closed the door behind her, "I just got word from our mole in the Court of Miracles, he says that they're going to spread the word in the royal court in a few days."

Ozpin sat down with a huff, "Did he tell specifically who they would approach?"

"He's not sure either," Glynda responded.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "The Court of Miracles is the group that's planning a coup, I presume?"

"They are," Ozpin grinned, "Luckily the royal treasurer, Henry Serin, has been reporting on what the court has been doing and who've they're trying to recruit."

"How many people do they have?" Qrow leaned against one of the marble pillars.

"We know that they've approached the city guard and has tried to talk to other nobles, including the Arc's, but have not been very successful."

"The next place he's said that their going to attempt is the Royal Court when it reconvenes in a few days." Glynda informed him, "That's where you come in."

Qrow pointed two himself, "Me?"

"No rest for the wicked, Qrow." Ozpin smiled.

"You'll be watching Henry and his colleagues from the sidelines," Glynda informed him, "Try and infiltrate the group if you can."

Qrow turned his head out of the window "And if I can't?"

"You know you can, you've infiltrated groups before" Ozpin reasoned, "You can do it again."

Qrow glanced between them and sighed, "I'll do it, but it may take a while to get results."

"Thanks, Qrow." Ozpin smiled, "You may go and join your men now, we both have a lot to think about."

"Yes," Qrow agreed and began to make his way out of the throne room, "Yes we do."

As he left the palace, what he felt a new weight on his shoulders, is this what Ozpin felt? Qrow sighed and continued walking toward his men in the bar, his mind stayed in the palace, however.

The Silver Order, gone. Those mighty warriors who were able to slay thousands of Grimm in an instance had been destroyed without much of a fight. Was it Salem? Or someone else?

His mind turned toward the Court of Miracles, who had plans to uproot the monarchy. Henry Serin, the royal treasurer was a double agent in the favor of the crown. But had failed to get or mention the names of those who were also part of the conspiracy.

Was he a double agent?

Finally, his mind found Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee. Poor boy, he'll face a whole lot of scrutiny from those who surrounded him, and Weiss seemed to be just like her sister. Independent.

If the court of miracles didn't have enough to use against Ozpin, then this would spark some outrage and possibly bring the nation into conflict. This set up would either unite the country or destroy it completely. Qrow saw no other way.


	5. Chapter 5: The Royal Court

Chapter 5: Court

Weiss had been frowning all day. When she first learned about the Royal Court reconvening, she was not happy. First, there was the fact that everyone who would be there would most likely hate her with their very being. And secondly, there was the whole fact that they would probably learn about her betrothal with the man next to her.

Don't get her wrong, as far as she could tell Jaune was a good man and someone she could have a great relationship with, in another life.

"So, who do you think is going to be here?" Weiss glanced around to the other nobles who were making their way up the steps to the throne room.

"I don't know exactly," Jaune confessed, "Definitely local nobles and Lord's," He glanced over to a large man with grey hair and beard, "And a couple of well-known generals too."

Weiss saw a couple of nobles pass by them with a frown.

"This is gonna be fun," Weiss whispered to herself.

Jaune hummed in agreement.

They soon entered the throne room, and Weiss was surprised by how grand it was. She never knew this much emerald existed in one place.

All around them men and women in luxurious outfits stood with their attention toward the throne, where their king stood with a smile on his face.

"My friends," Ozpin began, "I will start by easing your minds on the explosion in the market place yesterday, a spark went off in the shop and detonated a fire crystal." A small sigh of relief escaped the nobles in the crowd, Ozpin continued, "I am also glad to see that the nation is beginning to rebuild from the war, starting soon repairs on the countryside will begin, with the help from our Royal Huntsman, Qrow Branwen."

The monarch gestured toward a balcony overlooking the crowd, where the same man who had returned to the city the day before glared down at them. Weiss noticed Hawthorne's frown toward the man, they must have a history.

"Not only that," Ozpin continued, "I have received word from the Royal Alchemist and Admiral Norring that our first airships will be taking to the skies by the winter solstice."

A cheer made its way through the crowd. Weiss however, couldn't help but think about the popular saying necessity is the mother of invention, it seemed true in this case. Vale had suffered greatly during the war due to their lesser technology, their lack of airships being one of them.

"My final news before I let you all talk amongst yourselves is one that I'm sure you've most likely heard about already." Weiss could feel Jaune tense up beside her, "I am happy to announce that Lord Arc of Arcon is betrothed to her Grace Weiss Schnee of Mantle." Ozpin took a breath and noticed the whole tone of the room changed, "In the name of peace I believe this will secure a positive relationship between our new Kingdoms."

Silence filled the throne room for several moments before nobles began to intermingle, Ozpin sighed with relief and sat back down seemingly happy that he didn't have the spotlight anymore.

As the volume of the discussions continued to rise, Hawthorne glanced at Jaune and nodded. After getting the go-ahead from his charge he turned and made his way toward the knights at the edge of the gathering.

Qrow watched the man for a moment before turning his attention toward the Royal Treasurer, Henry Serin.

The man was speaking to several generals and Lord's. The man seemed to be having a good time, with whatever it was he was discussing. The huntsman stood up and made his way through the nearby door, it was time he met with the treasurer.

Meanwhile, on the ground floor, music began to play and several nobles began to make their way into the center of the floor.

"Shall we?" Weiss offered her hand toward the tall blonde beside her.

Jaune smiled and took her hand, "We shall."

The two made their way into the dance floor, he took her hand in his and put a hand on her hip. Weiss began to move to the sound of the violins and rhythm of the other nobles.

Jaune moved noticeably slower than Weiss, which made her raise an eyebrow. "When was the last time you danced, Lord Arc?"

Jaune gave a sheepish smile, "That is something I would rather not say, Lady Schnee."

"Allow me to lead then," Weiss smiled.

The two swirled around to the sound of the violins, Weiss couldn't help but smile. Here she was, in Vale of all places dancing with a man who needed her to lead. She never would have gotten this in Atlas.

After several moments the violin dulled out and the Monarch stood up from his chair, "Very good, very good." He began, "It's amazing seeing life return to Vale, in times such as these."

Weiss could hear a couple of people around them chuckled at those words. She and Jaune paid no attention to these laughs.

"While I would gladly stand on this stage and speak to you for hours, Henry Serin, our Royal Treasurer, has other plans." Ozpin smiled and nodded toward the stage.

From the crowd came the man, he wore the usual elegant robes of the royal council. He took a drink from a nearby Faunus servant and held it up in the air, "As a token of our hospitality, Weiss Schnee, I will allow you to have the first drink of the night."

A few shocked gasps flowed through the crowd, but Weiss held her head high and glanced over at Jaune. He nodded.

Weiss slowly made her way through the crowd, she heard people comment on her height and weight. Others called her name's that were used during the war, but no matter what they said she continued to move on.

Finally, she made her way through the crowd and up the steps to meet Lord Serin.

She took the drink from him, "I would like to say a few words."

A small wave of groans made their way through the crowd, Weiss turned to Ozpin nonetheless, "May I say a few words?"

Ozpin nodded and Weiss smiled, she turned back toward the crowd, "I am proud of my heritage, but I know what my father did during the war has left scars that will probably never heal."

A small wave of agreement swept through the crowd.

"My father has always wanted my presence in Vale to hurt the kingdom from the inside out," She paused and took a breath, "But I plan to work to heal the nation and bring about a long peace between our two kingdoms!"

With those words and a small cheer making its way through the crowd, Weiss brought the drink to her lips.

"I'll take that." A gloved hand grabbed the drink from her.

Qrow made his way in between the treasurer and the Schnee, "While I think all of this celebration is needed, there is also information you need to know."

The crowd grumbled, Qrow continued, "The countryside is burning, and without the Huntsman getting more money and recruits the Grimm will kill everyone who isn't behind a wall."

Weiss brought a hand to her up to her mouth, "How many?"

Qrow turned his head and frowned at the Schnee, "hundreds."

"All of this is amazing to bring up, Ser Branwren," Henry growled, "I'll see to it that the Huntsmen get better funding in the future."

"Thank you," Qrow replied, and took a drink of the drink.

The second he swallowed the drink he collapsed onto the floor. Weiss ran to the huntsman's side, "What happened?"

Henry turned to the Faunus servant, "What was in that drink!"

The servant glanced between Henry and Weiss and took revealed the knife from underneath the plate that held the drink. Henry backed away immediately, and the servant raised his knife toward the unsuspecting Weiss Schnee.

"WEISS!" The Schnee saw Jaune running up the steps, he jumped over her and tackled the servant who was standing behind her. While the two scuffled Hathorne finally made his way up the steps and punched the servant, knocking him out instantly.

Weiss put her head against Qrow's chest, trying to hear a heartbeat. Jaune kneeled, joining her in checking if Qrow was alive or not.

Another man ran up from the crowd, he was skinny and wore a luxurious white suit with small glasses. He made his way over to the drink and sniffed what was left of it, "It's poisoned," he turned toward the King, "But he'll need my care as soon as possible."

"Any idea where the cure maybe?" Jaune asked the man.

"Just north of Arcon." He replied.

"This might help," Henry brought a hand to his chin, "Juniper still needs to give her blessing to the marriage, yes?"

Ozpin nodded.

"Then I say we send Hawthorne, Lord Arc, the Schnee, and a couple of huntsman north," The treasurer suggested, "They can get the blessing and the cure, and make their way back here?"

Ozpin gazed out at the crowd, "As of this moment this meeting is adjourned until further notice." The monarch glanced over at Glynda who in turn nodded to the guards.

The crowd of nobles began filing out of the room, the guards helping them gather their things as they went.

Meanwhile, other guards made their way to the unconscious huntsman and carried him elsewhere.

"So," Ozpin began, "Send them to Arcon you say?"

"It would kill two birds with one stone," Henry shrugged, "Lord Oobleck here needs to stay and slow down the poison, so it makes sense to me."

Oobleck nodded, "He's right, he'll die if I leave, so they'll need to go and get the cure."

Ozpin stood up with the help of his cane and made his way over to the nearby window. He stared out toward Forever Fall, a small frown on his face.

"The road to Arcon is dangerous, Oobleck," Ozpin began, "You know this."

"That's why he'll have an escort," Henry cut in, "The huntsmen will protect them."

"Who will guide them, now that Qrow is out of commission?" Glynda asked.

"Tai Yang." Ozpin answered, "He's been serving alongside Qrow since before the war, I'll summon him tonight, he'll be ready by sundown tomorrow knowing him."

"Good." Jaune smiled, "Every day that passes is another day Qrow suffers."

"Than it's settled," Henry clapped his hands together and smiled, "Lord Arc, the Schnee, Hawthorne, and the Huntsman escort will go to Arcon to get approval and find the cure."

"That is your mission," Ozpin told the couple, "Tomorrow morning report to the Huntsmen barracks at the northern wall, there you will meet Tai Yang and prepare to move out."

The two gave a firm nod toward Ozpin.

"You are dismissed." Ozpin turned and began to make his way into his quarters, "Good luck, all of you."

From there Henry made his way to a certain tavern. All this information had been disclosed to him, he needed to inform his contacts.

"What are you doing here, Henry." The ginger haired man laughed while taking a sip of his ale, "We aren't supposed to meet for another couple days."

"Torchwick, I have news," Henry answered.

The ginger shrugged and pulled out a chair, "Take a seat old friend."

Henry turned to his nearby bodyguard and nodded toward the door. Nobody would be coming in without his permission. He then turned back and made his way into the chair, and took a drink from the bartender with a nod.

"The snowflake is on the move." He took a drink.

"So I take it our gift didn't work." Torchwick sighed, "It took me weeks to get all of the ingredients." Torchwick was quiet, "What about the Hawk?"

"He'll be getting a letter soon enough," Henry responded, "he'll know what to do."

"That's good." Torchwick took a drink, "The packages have been delivered. We expect an explosive reaction."

"Anything like the dust shop the other day?" Henry wondered with a frown, "That caused a good amount of commotion."

"Junior's men will make sure of that." Torchwick laughed.

"What about the Fang?" Henry asked, "Are they still preparing up north?"

"They're ready for anything," Torchwick responded, "Adam informed me just this morning."

"Good," Henry smiled, "We won't get many chances at this."


	6. Chapter 6: Departure

Chapter 6: Departure

The sounds of a sharpening blade filled the air as the Faunus ran a rock across the blade of her chains. She had been waiting for this day for too long - Adam had been waiting for this day for too long.

"Sienna." A familiar voice spoke.

The feline turned to the voice and saw that Adam was making his way to her. Behind him, she was able to see countless Faunus grabbing their weapons and making their way to their positions.

"I take it they'll be here soon?"

Adam drew his katana with a smile, "Any minute now."

"Finally!" The chains clinked against each other as Sienna stood from her spot, "We will spill Schnee blood!"

\- 1 Week Earlier -

"So, your Nicholas's kid, huh?" Tai glanced at Jaune for a second, "Do you know how to fight?"

The blonde nodded, "I can hold my own."

Tai turned his attention toward Weiss next, "I'm sure you're getting lots of love."

She shrugged, "It hasn't been too bad, other than the assassination attempt at the Royal Court."

The huntsman smiled, "Well, it only gets worse from here." From there he made his way over to a table of leather armor, and two maces. He began to slip on the leather armor and look at Jaune once more.

"I see you're prepared," He turned his gaze to Weiss and looked at her up and down. She had her long hair tied in a ponytail, a pale white long-sleeved vest that faded to blue at the ends, a matching dress, and boots, and finally a short sword with a cylindrical hilt and narrow blade, "You're going through Forever Fall wearing that?"

Weiss was taken aback, "Yes, why does it matter to you?"

Tai scoffed and finished putting on his leather armor, "I've seen much bigger huntsman get killed by Grimm while wearing more armor." He took his war hammers and attached them to his belt, "And what's with the sword? You think you can decapitate a Beowolf with that?"

"It's a rapier, and I've had it since I was little!" Weiss scoffed at the blonde, "I know how to kill Grimm with it!"

"What's its name?" Tai suddenly asked, "If you've had it for so long you've got to have a name for it?"

"Myrtenaster." Weiss crossed her arms, "What about your hammers, do they have names?"

Tai frowned for a moment before patting the hammer on his right hip, "Summer," and then the one on his left, "And Raven."

Jaune's eyes went wide for a moment, "So, uh, What's the route that we're taking?"

"We'll get into that later, "Tai gave Jaune a pat on the shoulder, "All you need to know is that we'll be going through Forever Fall initially."

"Initially?" Weiss asked.

"Like I said," Tai turned to Weiss, "We'll get into that later." The couple opened and closed their mouths.

"So when are we leaving?" Hawthorne asked as he walked up to the trio.

"In a couple of minutes or so," the blonde responded, "I'm waiting on a few more Huntsmen who needed to buy more gear."

Hawthorne looked at the group that was already assembled, twenty well-trained Huntsmen, and turned back to Tai with a frown on his face, "Don't you think that's too many?"

"What do you mean?" Tai crossed his arms.

"Twenty Huntsmen?" Hawthorne narrowed his eyes, "That's a lot of overkill if you ask me!"

"No one was asking you, Hawthorne," Tai responded with a frown of his own, "I was ordered by the King to escort Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc to Arcon by any means necessary, she isn't very popular as I'm sure you know so I expect there to be an ambush." The blonde glanced over Hawthorne's shoulder and smiled, "Ah, they're here, so I suggest you get to your horse and get ready, we'll be leaving immediately."

Jaune and Weiss turned and saw a group of five walking up to them. Tai smiled and put his hands on his hips, "These four have proven to be the best Huntsman in the lower ranks."

He pointed to a Woman with a longsword and long brown hair, and a large man with a massive Warhammer, "These two are Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi." He then gestured to a girl with long black hair with a black bow and a short girl with different colored eyes, "These two are Blake Belladonna and Neapolitan, we met them on our last mission and they proved themselves to be worthy of the Huntsman title, but with the rush, we haven't had the chance to be formally inducted into the ranks."

"Hi, I'm Jaune and she's Weiss," Jaune began with a short wave, "Thanks for helping us."

"No problem" Coco responded with a smile, the large man answered with a single nod. The other two were quiet.

"Alright," Tai finished with a clap, "Let's get going!"

The group moved and made their way to their horses and quickly mounted, Jaune turned toward Weiss and smiled as the gate slowly opened, "You ready to see what Vale looks like?"

Once the gate opened a low whistle erupted at the front of the formation, and they were off. The formation quickly swept out of the city and into the fields around the city.

Within moments the flanks of their formation widened the wings, many of the Huntsmen turned their gaze outward.

"They're looking for Grimm?" Weiss asked the blonde next to her.

Jaune nodded, "From what I've heard they've been a lot more aggressive recently."

Weiss turned her attention back out to the flanks. It all seemed so natural for them, to always have their guard up. She turned her head to the other flank and frowned.

A destroyed farmhouse stood reminding the group of those who had been lost.

"Your father did that." Hawthorne told her as he slowed to her horse's speed, "He came and slaughtered anyone he came across."

Weiss turned her attention to the man, "Was my father that way?"

"Yes." Hawthorne's lips seemed to curl in anger, "Jacques was a brutal man, he killed innocents." Hawthorne's gaze moved, and Weiss followed it to Tai, "While some stood by, doing nothing."

"What do you mean?" Weiss tilted her head.

Hawthorne glanced back at the farmhouse and sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

He sped up to Tai and the two began to talk. Meanwhile, the group continued to ride, finally entering Forever Fall.

Once inside the cover of the forest another whistle sounded

Within moments a rider from the head of the group slowed down to Jaune, he recognized her as Coco, "Hey kid, you're with me!"

Jaune rode beside her, "What's going on?"

"We're splitting up, for now, smaller groups attract less Grimm." She informed him, "Weiss will be with Tai, don't worry."

"When will we meet up again?" Jaune glanced over his shoulder, at the now distant second group.

"We'll meet back up in the Emerald forest," Coco responded, "We need to go through the cliffs to get to Arcon as quickly as possible."

"Fine." Jaune sighed and noticed he was now at the head of the formation, "So, who's in charge of this group?

"I am." Coco responded with a smile, "All of the lower Huntsmen are protecting you, we felt that the more experienced ones should protect the Schnee."

"Her name is Weiss." Jaune corrected her.

"We'll continue riding until sundown," Coco continued, "then we'll look for a place to rest."

Meanwhile, with the other group Tai had slowed down to be next to Weiss, "Does that make sense?"

"To avoid Grimm?" Weiss raised her eyebrow, "Of course that makes sense, "All I'm asking is why split me and Jaune up?"

"We found out that the White Fang were raiding villages while on our last patrol," Tai answered, "I think it's important that we split up and be more mobile, they'll probably think we're still one group."

"What if we get in a fight?" Weiss sighed, "You've halved our strength."

"Shut up, Schnee." Hawthorne hissed, "Don't bite the hands that feed you."

"Hawthorne." Tai raised an eyebrow, "Your our rear guard, get back there." Hawthorne scowled at the man for a second before following his directions.

"What's his deal?" Weiss turned back to Tai, "Do you two have a past?"

The blonde groaned, "We've always had a rocky relationship."

Weiss glanced over her shoulder at Hawthorne for a moment, "How long have you known each other?"

Tai sighed, "We've known each other since we were around your age." The memories began to flood back to his teenage years.

10 Years Earlier

_"Watch Out!"_

_Tai glanced over his shoulder and ducked, a beowolf's claw just barely scratching his cheek._

_"Regroup!" Someone called out, most likely Nicholas._

_The group of four all fought their way back to their dead horses, back to back with each other. _

_"How many have you killed, Tai?" Qrow asked, the smile clear in his voice._

_"Five, so far." He responded he tightened his hold on his axe as the Grimm circled their position, "What about you?"_

_"Shut up you two," Hawthorne scolded, "This is no time to joke."_

_"Buzzkill." Qrow rolled his eyes, "I guess we'll have to tell each other after."_

_Almost in sync, the four Huntsman charged out to the pack of beowolfs. _

_Tai ducked underneath a horizontal swipe from the Grimm and launched his upward swing into the wolf's jaw. Within moments the Grimm became dust._

_Meanwhile, Qrow beheaded the nearest beowolf and quickly began his onslaught on the next one._

_Nicholas stumbled backward as his shield took a hit from the nearest Grimm. On the next strike, the Arc used the energy from it to spin around and send his strike into the back of the Grimm, reducing it to dust in moments._

_Hawthorn swung his longsword and cut the knees off of his Grimm, followed quickly by a decapitating strike._

_All that remained of the pack was dust._

_"Well, that was fun." Nicholas smiled and sheathed his sword, "How many kills?"_

_Hawthorne sighed, "I got three."_

_Tai smiled, "I got four, what about you Qrow?"_

_"Five." He smiled._

_"Six." Nicholas finished, "Well, where too?"_

_A muffled cawing sound slowly grew louder until a raven slowly descended, finally landing on Nicholas's arm. In its mouth was a piece of parchment._

_Nicholas took the parchment and ran a hand over its feathers, "Thanks, Ren."_

_The raven cawed in response._

_"Hawthorne, can you read this please?" Nicholas handed the parchment to the large man._

_"Dear Lord Arc," Hawthorne began reading, "It is with great dread that we report the…" _

_Nicholas stopped petting the raven, "You can continue, Hawthorne, no need to be worry on my account."_

_Hawthorne took a breath, "It is with great dread that we report the death of your older brother, Simon Arc, in a skirmish against a Winchester battalion in the Emerald Forest." Hawthorne glanced up to the blonde before continuing the letter, "As of this point a state of war exists between these two houses, I humbly request that you return to Arcon and convene with your father, The Lord of Arcon, and take your rightful place as the heir of the house. Sincerely, General Port."_

_A long silence followed the letter, Nicholas took a long unsteady breath and turned his gaze up to the sky. His jaw clenched up and his hands balled into fists._

_Tai watched as Hawthorne made his way over to Nicholas and put a hand on his shoulder, "Nicholas, remember when you saved me from the Grimm all those years ago." The blonde nodded, "You were there for me and took me under your wing and saved me in my time of need." _

_Nicholas let out an unsteady breath and smiled at his friend, "So what are you saying?"_

_"I'll be there right next to you," He smiled, "I'm sure we'll all be." _

_"I won't." Qrow shook his head, "It's not our place as Huntsmen to intervene in the conflicts between houses."_

_"I agree." Tai spoke up, "While I would like to support you, Nicholas, I think it's better if we stay out of it."_

_"Even in times like these, you won't come to the aid of your fellow man," Hawthorn took a few steps toward them, "he's not only our captain, he's also our friend, you still won't support him?"_

_The two didn't respond but Tai turned his gaze to the ground._

_Hawthorne took a step toward them, but Nicholas's hand stopped him, "It doesn't matter Hawthorne, let's just get to Arcon."_

"That was the last time we saw Nicholas," The blonde told Weiss, a frown now clear on his face, "I just hope we ended on good terms."

Weiss glanced back at Hawthorne for a moment, "From what it sounds like, Nicholas understood."

Tai nodded and looked ahead, "I hope what you said earlier wasn't a bluff, Weiss."

The girl turned her gaze to the road before them and was met by a crimson gaze.

The Grimm had arrived.

_**A/N: This will be the last chapter for awhile. Due to a crazy amount of schoolwork and writers block, I wont be updating this story for a while.**_


End file.
